Familie Zeit
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: A new time is presented for the four turtles and this promises to bring something more important for them than only kick the bad guys's ass...the guys will know what love mean...:::SlashYaoi:::...MPREG OCxLeo, OCxDon, RaphxOC and MikexOC::Suspended


**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

-XxX- Familie Zeit-XxX-

────── **(Por Ludra-Jenova) ──────**

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

**-XxX-Ludras' Notes-XxX-**

Hiya! nOn…well this fic is from other fic I had, but it's in Spanish and I'm only trying thin one in English In order to include more languages to my fic n-n hehehehehe…

By the way this fic have OC (Original Characters) character pairing with the four turtles in a Slash relationship, sorry if you don't like it, I'm only doing in this way because I don't like the incest.

**Disclaimer: **TMNT it isn't of my property, it's from Mirage; I only do this as entertainment of one fan for others fans.

**Warnings: **This fic is S-L-A-S-H (or Yaoi, as you like), boy's love, M/M, boy/boy, man/man and other relations forms. So if you don't like things like this, please find a fic with you likes and leave at once, but if you like that, so please me to read my fic. Thanks n-n

**Symbols**

"…**words in bold…"  
**These ones mean that the character is speaking.

'…_words in italic…'  
_These ones mean that the character is thinking.

«…words…»  
These ones substitute the quotation marks and mean that something is no really true or make emphasis in a special word or sentence.

Uppercases  
These one mean that a character emphasis in a word or they scream really loud..

That's all XD, so now read the fic!

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

**Enjoy!**

**L.M.N**

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

The day was sunny and none shadows were given to place like go to protect you with them. The heat was immense; several days had been presented in the same way, every time with more increase in the temperature, so much, that a lot of people preferred to stay in their house with their air conditioning than go out.

In the night a rest could be given, even this way, you can feel the dry air. The only good thing was, not to be burned by the sunbeams. And although more people go out, some still preferred to stay in their house, such case belonged to certain boys who enjoyed leaving their confinement when the day put off, but this time was different.

"**Don, I bless you bro!"** Michelangelo's sparkling voice was listened. **"The air conditioning is great!"**

"**I know, Mikey" **Donny said while he was thrown in the floor.

The four turtles had been exhausted of their training; with the intense heat of the night, Donatello decided to create an air conditioning so they could refresh, although they only have the cold air in the living room. All of them were thrown in the floor if you could say that, enjoying the icy air.

"**Hey Donny" **continue the younger. **"Why you don't install air conditioning in our rooms?"**

"**Yea'…they feel like hell"** Raphael adduced, not with big spirit, none had to exception of Michelangelo, he always had more than enough.

"**I'll do later, ok?… I get tired too!" **snorted.

"**C'mon guys" **Leo began. **"Let us leave Don alone for a while; at least, we have this air conditioning here in the living room"**

All attended with an «aha» as sigh. They continued in the floor without moving for a while; they spent some minutes in silence, quite incredible because Mike didn't speak like he always do, so this way they could enjoy their deserve rest calmly.

It was time ago since the turtles had defeated Shredder once and for all and they were glad that they won't see again that enemy who apparently didn't know the meaning of: « died ». This way without the threat of Oroku Saki, the boys continued with their typical life; strange things and common things, training, to save people without receiving credits, training, deal with Casey, training, deal with April, and more training...until one day without having more chore, they were boring.

The silence continues, but like it was of being supposed it would not last too much. Michelangelo got up after getting bored doing nothing

"**Hey guys, I'm bored" **

"**When you're not" **Rafael replied without moving of his place.

"**No really, I'm getting bore of doing the same things" **

"**Michelangelo is right Raph" **Leo said while slowly he stood up, he stops later to sit down to side of Mike in the armchair. **"Lately we have made the same routine every day"**

"**And don't forget that we no longer go out to the surface"** Don added.

"**With this intense heat! You have to be insane to go out" **Raphael griped.

"**Right" **

"**See the good side guys" **Mike began, all the looks of his siblings relapsed on him.** "The master Splinter is happy"**

"'**Course! How he doesn't bother the confinement" **Raphael complained.

Some steps were given place at the same time that an «ehem»; all the boys surprised seeing his teacher there, mainly Raphael who immediately got up, to try to articulate an «I'm sorry sensei» not with a lot of success.

"**I see you very discouraged my children" **he began. **"Could I know the reason? Hmmm...although I believe that his brother already gave me an idea" **

The red turtle swallowed a little of that comment.

"**We are tired…" **

"**And bored sensei" **Michelangelo interrupted Leonardo, making this one looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"**I understand, and why don't you play as you usually do?" **

"**They are no longer amusing sensei" **Leo said.

"**We are tired of the same games" **Now Donatello spoke. **"And go out to the surface is not now a good option" **

"**Yes, the heat is immense master Splinter, going out is only a suicide, but be here without fun is horrible, WE'LL BECOME CRAZY, WE'LL BECOME CRAZY!" **with that Raph hit him.

"**Mikey is right, I'm already boring of zapping him the whole time" **

"**Then, you could STOP to zap me, just for a change, couldn't you?"** the orange turtlelooking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"**If I don't, so who'll do, huh?" **

"**If you want, I can replace you bro" **Donny smiled.

"**HEY!" **

"**How about make a new game?" **all attend to their teacher's suggestion. **"With that, you could pass the time and have fun" **

The four turtles agreed happily.

"**But…" **the rat interrupted again. **"You will continue with your training, understood?" **

And with that, the smile of the boys decayed as quickly as it appeared.

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

In New York City, a privet jet had arrived to one of the bigger sky-scraper. The security came out immediately to foresee any attack to the person who was to leave the airplane, each one in his position of surveillance.

When landing, the door opened up and the stairways were put; two dressed men of black show up first, after them another man went out with completely different attire. Out, you could see his clothes, they were a Japanese traditional suit, with dark colors among brown, black and dark blue, with representative figures of the place; his skin was completely white, eyes of color amber, short silver hair that covered most of the face. His mouth was covered by a quite long white scarf.

When he comes down, was received by the manager of the building.

"**Welcome Mister Ayama" **He made reverence. **"We were waiting for you Mister"**

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

"**Well...ehmmm...uhmmm...what supposed that we are doing?" **

For tenth time consecutive, Michelangelo was hit by Rafael who was totally on the edge of grabbing his smaller brother as his punchin' bag.

"**How many times have I told you Mikey?"** Donatello despaired.

"**Ahmmm…I don't know, I lost the count"**

"**We are thinking…" **

"**Something that rarely YOU do Mikey" **Raphael interrupted pointing with his finger to the boy.

"**Hey! Haven't told you that it's bad education to point out, Raph" **

The small fight continues a while, Donatello only observed his siblings while Leonardo ignored to the other ones and he continued sunk in his thoughts, until he was distracted by a metallic shine.

'_What will that be?'_

He got up immediately and toward where that strange shine was, which have to be in Donny's laboratory. When he take out the object of an mounted of metal pieces or similar, Leo observed it meticulously; the object was round, quite straight with a silver shining covered and many «floodlights»

"**Hey Donny"** he called to his smaller brother.

"**¿Yes Leo?" **he attends at once.

"**What is this?"**

Donatello observed the object with curiosity.

"**Hmmmm…I don't know, I don't remember to have built it" **

With that, he takes the ball and continues observing at it.

"Perhaps it is one of your inventions that you create when you are sleepwalker" he commented.

"**What? Am I sleepwalker?"** he inquired.

"**Ahmm yes, I have seen you several times, you almost always make it when you keep awake very often"**

"**Why you had never said it to me" **he screamed.

"**Ups" **was the simple answer.

"**Hey, what's up with you two"** Rafael asked followed by Michelangelo **"Already thought 'bout somethin'"**

"**Did you know that I was sleepwalker?"** Both observed with a strange look to his brother because of the question.

"**Are you sleepwalker?"** they asked to the unison.

In that moment, the door of the elevator which connects to the garage was opened, the four turtles turned around to see who would be, although they already supposed who could be.

"**Hey guys I'm here!" **

The voice of Casey called as his custom and similarly he entered as always.

"**Hi Casey"** Rafael was the first one in greeting him. **"What the fuck bring you here asshole?" **

"**Hey! Notice with who you are speaking, fucking green freak" **he puffed.** "You'd have to be thankful to me that I visit you all"**

**"Although we would prefer that you didn't visit us so often" **Leo said almost in a whisper.

"**What did you said Leo?" **

"**Ah, nothing Casey...errr and we could know why you..."** he wasn't able to finish his sentence when the black-haired man saw the metal ball.

"**Wow! What's this Donatello?**

"**Ahmmm... to be sincere, neither I have idea"**

"**Didn't you build it?"**

"**Yes…I guess" **he said, doubtful voice.** "But in fact, I do not know why it does; I would have to analyze it and to see if it has some utility"**

**"Well then, while you analyze it, we'll watch this movie"**

With that, Casey takes them to the living room, but Leo excused to the others saying not to have desire to watch a movie and better he'll go to help to Donatello.

"**Hey Don can I help you in something?"**

"**I don't think so, but if you want, I can help you to not being with Casey for a while"** a smile was showed.

"**Thanks Don, I can't stand Casey anymore"** sighed alleviated. **"Lately, he has come too much, don't you think?"**

"**Yes"** Don said while he took out some utensils from drawers.

"**I don't know Don, but it seems as if he wanted to be here for some reason"** he inquired subtly. **"Also, he tries to make me chat with him and to approach me" **

"**The same with me Leo" **

"**Huh?"**

**"Lately when you get lost and he does not find you, he comes with me and tries to make me chat"**

The two boys meditated a little about the other man's stranger behavior. It was very strange of Casey approaching to Leonardo or Donatello, almost always with the one who more he was with, was Raphael, both were identified completely and they were good friends, the second were Michelangelo and very rare with the other two, much less with Don, because he always used his technical parlance which was too much elaborated for him.

"**Any idea Don" **Leo asked after some minutes of silence.

"**None" **

While in the living room, Raphael and Michelangelo were seated in the floor and Casey was quite comfortable in the armchair. The film was a horror movie, one with very bad special effects, but had gotten totally the attention of the two turtles with the exception of the human, who constantly turned to see where the Donny's laboratory was.

The whole attention of the black-haired man was on two boys that were chatting; although one of them chatted and worked at the same time. Soon Casey was observing Leo for below at up stopping in the part of the buttock and he cursed by that shell, since it didn't allow him to have a good vision of the boy's ass. Then he observed to Don or the little view of him, although the best thing was to be able to see his legs, suddenly Casey felt a sudden heat cover his body; his member and some fantasies began to blind his mind.

"**Casey?…hey fucking idiot wake up!" **

Raphael's voice took him out from his dreaming awake, a light blush covered his cheeks when realizing his thoughts and who were those people.

"**Ahh, Raphael, what's up?" **he asked, voice a little nervous.

"**The same thing asks you"**

"**Ahh...well, I think that I lost myself in my thought" **he laughed a little, although knew well that that laughter would not convince his friend._'Oh God! I really thought that...And WITH LEO AND DONNY!'_

"**Hey, would you like to be quiet, I want to enjoy the movie" **Michelangelo complained.

For the surprise of Casey, Raphael didn't insist with the subject, the man had the slight hope that his friend hasn't realized towards where he observed, but for the last look of the turtle toward him before sit down again in the floor, it had eliminated all hope.

_'God, Raphael realizes...now what I'll do? I not even know why I saw them in that way, I not even know why I imagined this way them!'_

'_That asshole of Casey!...see in that way my brothers...I already will show him that he can't mess with my brothers'_

With that, there was no more noise than the one of the same television and the popcorn being devoured by Michelangelo...

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

**XxX•Finals Notes•XxX**

Well that's the first chapter, what do you think, well I don't have much to say now so…I like to know what you all think, so please review! (R/R). Thanks in advance nOn

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

**To be continued…okk n-n?**

**-XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX- XxX-**

**Xxx--L.M.N--XxX**

**XxX--Ludra Maco Naít--XxX**


End file.
